Más allá
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE SHOT. Durante diez años desde la caída de Makoto Shishio, un joven espadachín reflexiona sobre su vida mientras camina por viejos caminos en su vagabundeo. Traducción del fic "After Life" de Danielle Winters.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "After Life" de Danielle Winters.

* * *

 **AÑO UNO**

\- Ah, gracias por el dango, obasan. - dijo Soujiro Seta a la amable señora que le había dado el dango. Seguía su camino lejos de Kioto desde que la policía ordenó su captura. Shishio Makoto había perdido la batalla contra Kenshin Himura, y su escondite estaba calcinado junto con los cuerpos de Shishio y Yumi Komagata. Había muchas razones por las cuales no volver. Aparte de ser un fugitivo, pensaba que siendo un vagabundo, encontraría su propia verdad y las respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- ¿Vas a hacer un viaje, jovencito? - inquirió la anciana.

\- ¡Hai obasan! Uno muy largo. - respondió con su habitual tono alegre. Su icónica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro angelical. - ¿Adónde cree que va este camino? - preguntó.

\- Hacia el norte, muchacho. - Respondió la anciana.

\- De wa, debo seguir mi camino. Muchas gracias.

Y ése fue el primer día en la vida de Seta Soujiro como vagabundo.

* * *

 **AÑO TRES**

Sabía que había eludido con éxito a las autoridades Meiji en los últimos tres años de su vagabundeo. Incluso el famoso "Lobo de Mibu" del Shinsengumi había fallado en localizar su paradero.

Y así, tal fue su sorpresa cuando en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en algún lugar del norte de Japón, se topó con el "Lobo de Mibu".

\- Ara, mi suerte debió haberse agotado. - dijo casualmente Soujiro al estar frente a frente con Saito Hajime. Estaban parados en un angosto camino de tierra fuera del pueblo. - ¿Ha venido a ejecutarme o a llevarme a prisión para tener mi debido proceso? - inquirió.

Echando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo, Saito arrojó el cigarrillo y lo pisoteó. - Es verdad. Parece que la suerte está de mi lado. - dijo con una sonrisa. - Pero no vine aquí a matarte, no aún. Tengo una oferta que hacerte. - agregó Saito.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré cualquier oferta que el gobierno Meiji me extienda? - replicó Soujiro. Su sonrisa no había vacilado.

\- En primer lugar, no tendrías que evitar ser capturado. - empezó Saito. - Y segundo, encontrarás un trabajo acorde a tu actual estado de vago.

\- Oho, ¿y qué necesita el gobierno de un vago? - inquirió Soujiro divertido.

\- Información. - fue la simple respuesta de Saito. - Puedes recorrer Japón cargando tu katana, puedes tomar las rutas principales y el transporte público sin estar en la mira de la policía. Todo lo que quiero es información. - explicó Saito.

\- Información. Así que quiere que sea un espía. - dedujo Soujiro.

Saito encendió otro cigarrillo y echo una bocanada de humo mientras le mostraba una de sus sonrisas distintivas al rurouni frente a él. - Ah bueno, depende de ti y no me importa cómo lo llames. Sólo quiero un par de ojos que observen cosas inusuales que puedan representar una potencial amenaza a la paz que todos están viviendo actualmente. - Saito le dio la espalda a Soujiro y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al pueblo. Luego se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo. - Por cierto, el dojo Kamiya recibió una amenaza. El caos surgirá pronto en Tokio. - Dijo para luego continuar su camino. Soujiro seguía sonriendo mientras miraba al oficial de policía alejarse de él.

\- Himura-san es fuerte. - le dijo.

Semanas después, se encontraba en la oficina de Saito Hajime. Chou, su ex camarada, estaba más que feliz de verlo. Había decidido tomar la oferta de Saito. Sin embargo, le aclaró que aún aborrecía al gobierno y que sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que la mayoría de las personas estuvieran fuera de peligro. Saito observó lo mucho que Battousai le había contagiado.

Saito aprovechó para informarle a su nuevo recluta sobre el enemigo, Enishi Yukishiro. Soujiro se enteró de que ese demonio del pasado de Kenshin había tomado venganza matando a Kaoru Kamiya. También le puso al tanto de que Iwanbo era en realidad espía de Enishi cuyo principal propósito era rastrear a Himura y averiguar sobre su actual vida. Cuando el Juppongatana cayó, Iwanbo fue uno de los miembros que había escapado. Después del informe, Saitou encomendó a Soujiro su tarea.

\- Vas a buscar las fábricas de Yukishiro aquí en Japón. Incluso si capturamos al líder, la producción de drogas continuaría y últimamente, el 90% de las acciones están controladas por un por un comerciante codicioso en búsqueda de dinero fácil.

Meses después de su encuentro con Saito, mientras estaba en Hakodate, recibió una carta de Chou. Soujiro había terminado de destruir las fábricas de Enishi. Oh no, él ya no mataba gente, pero en esos casos los hería para que no pudieran sostener ningún tipo de arma. Soujiro, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, leyó la carta. Chou escribió que Himura ganó su batalla contra Enishi y que Kaoru no estaba muerta sino secuestrada. El cuerpo sin vida de Kaoru resultó ser un títere de la persona que creó a Iwanbo. Fue Shinomori Aoshi quien probó que Kaoru seguía con vida al cavar la tumba y perforar el cuerpo que estaba dentro del ataúd. Al perforarlo, lo sacó y reveló las cuerdas. Soujiro estaba contento de saber que Kenshin había ganado su batalla.

* * *

 **AÑO CINCO**

Soujiro Seta se encontraba de camino a Tokio. Había recibido una carta de Kaoru y Kenshin invitándolo a quedarse en el dojo por unos días. La ahora pareja casada, y futuros padres, supieron de Saito que se le había ordenado ir a Tokio. Le escribieron una carta y le insistieron de que era bienvenido a quedarse con ellos.

Aunque no esperaba recibir una cálida bienvenida; de todos modos, le hizo sentir como si tuviera algo agitándose en su estómago. Tan pronto como llegó, fue conducido hasta su habitación y lo invitaron a tomar el té con ellos una vez acomodado. Y qué té tomaron. Se maravilló de ver el enorme bulto en el estómago de Kaoru. Kaoru incluso tomó su mano y la posó sobre su barriga. Sintió al niño moverse y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Kaoru rió ante la expresión sorprendida del ex-Tenken.

Realmente había cambiado, pensó ella.

Durante el té, fue presentado a otro estudiante de Kaoru, Tsukayama Yutaro. Yutaro y Myojin Yahiko habían sido promovidos a ayudantes de maestro y tomaban turnos para enseñar a los estudiantes, ya que Kaoru no estaba capacitada para enseñar por el momento.

Los dos espadachines se quedaron solos después, así que pudieron hablar de lo que les había pasado a uno y a otro. Soujiro le comentó a Kenshin que ahora trabajaba para Saito como su "agente de campo". También le dijo al espadachín mayor (y más sabio) que aún no había descubierto ni su propósito ni sus respuestas. Kenshin rió alegremente.

\- No te apresures, Soujiro. Entre más las buscamos, más nos eluden. A veces, las respuestas que buscamos están ante nuestros ojos.

\- Maaa, me pregunto si tardaré en encontrar lo que busco. - concordó Soujiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía.

* * *

Su permanencia en el dojo Kamiya resultó ser toda una revelación para el ex-Tenken. Durante su estancia, Kaoru entró en labor. Con Kaoru dando a luz, él estaba con Kenshin, fuera de la habitación. Ambos escucharon los gritos y el dolor de Kaoru y fue testigo de cómo Kenshin peleaba contra sí mismo para no ir a echar abajo el shoji. El mayor de los samuráis estaba temblando, no de miedo sino de ira. Ira por no poder ser de ayuda para su esposa quien estaba sufriendo mientras traía al mundo a su hijo. Después de lo que parecieron horas interminables de agonizantes momentos de escuchar a Kaoru gritar, Takani Megumi y Gensai-sensei salieron de la habitación y felicitaron a Kenshin. Él y Kaoru habían tenido un hijo. Lo llamaron Kenji. El niño era la imagen exacta de su padre. Kenshin entró a la habitación, y cayó de rodillas para besar la frente de su esposa. Luego tomó el pequeño bulto de alegría en sus brazos y Soujiro podía jurar ante cualquier deidad que los vigilaba, que había visto lágrimas salir de los ojos del ex-hitokiri.

Antes, sólo escuchaba el grito de una persona cuando ésta pedía por su vida o gritos de terror al quitarles la vida. Antes, sólo podía ver la luz en los ojos de las personas extinguirse a medida que su vida terminaba. Ahora, en medio de los gritos de dolor, había escuchado el llanto enérgico de un niño. Había sido testigo del comienzo de una nueva vida.

Soujiro, por primera vez en años, sintió que estaba esbozando una sonrisa genuina.

* * *

Días después de que Kaoru diera a luz, se encontraba mirando con curiosidad al pequeño bulto de alegría de la pareja. Observó cómo Kaoru cuidaba al niño. Kaoru percibió que la estaba mirando y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Él obedeció.

\- Vamos, pon tus brazos así. - dijo Kaoru mientras le mostraba lo que le estaba pidiendo. Soujiro siguió su ejemplo. Lo próximo que supo, fue que Kaoru colocó al bebé en sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho. El bebé, quien estaba dormido cuando Kaoru lo puso en sus brazos, se agitó y abrió los ojos lentamente, revelando un par de ojos amatistas. El bebé sonrió y gorjeó mientras empezaba a tirar del flequillo de Soujiro. Kaoru rió por lo bajo.

Solía cargar sacos de arroz, cadáveres y espadas. Cinco años después de su vida con Shishio, Soujiro Seta ahora llevaba a un niño en sus brazos.

\- Suteki… - dijo en voz alta mientras oía su voz quebrada. Sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas. - Araaa, ¿está lloviendo? - preguntó, con una sonrisa que jamás había abandonado su rostro.

\- Iie. - respondió Kaoru gentilmente. - Son lágrimas Soujiro-san. Estás llorando.

Y nunca en toda su existencia había sentido el abrazo de alguien. Kaoru lo envolvió con sus brazos. No podía explicarlo, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy bien. Kenshin los observaba con una sonrisa a la distancia.

* * *

El fuerte vivirá y el débil morirá. Ésas fueron las palabras en las que Soujiro creyó casi toda su vida.

Pero de alguna manera, después de cargar a Kenji en sus brazos y después de haber experimentado el ser abrazado, finalmente se preguntaba cosas que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacérselas a sí mismo. Estaba sentado una tarde en el porche con Kenshin, ambos tomando té.

\- Himura-san, me he estado haciendo preguntas que antes no me atrevía a hacerlas. - dijo Soujiro .

\- Hmmm…dime en qué estás pensando.

\- Cuando los niños vienen a este mundo, son naturalmente indefensos y necesitan a alguien de quien depender. ¿Cómo pueden ser fuertes si no hay alguien que los cuide? Si sólo el fuerte sobrevive, ¿quiere decir entonces que esos niños deberían morir por ser débiles? - expresó. - De algún modo…lo encuentro… - no estaba seguro si decirlo.

\- ¿Lo encuentras qué? - preguntó el mayor.

\- Injusto. - dijo finalmente Soujiro.

\- Soujiro-san, ¿qué notaste en tu vagabundeo hasta ahora? - preguntó Kenshin. El joven lo miró con curiosidad como queriendo saber si Kenshin le estaba haciendo una pregunta retórica. Cuando notó que el pelirrojo aguardaba una respuesta, exhaló y dejó salir lo que pensaba.

\- Antes, aborrecía a las personas que ni siquiera podían defenderse a sí mismas, que se encogían de miedo y sólo se dejaban llevar por él. En el corto tiempo de mi vagabundeo, noté cómo las personas se ayudaban las unas a las otras. Cuando uno era débil, el otro usaba su fuerza para ayudarlo. Por supuesto, hay quienes se aprovechaban de su fuerza y la usaban para obligar a otros a someterse pero la mayoría de las veces, la gente era lo suficientemente amable como para ayudar a los demás. - respondió Soujiro mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

\- Prometí usar mi fuerza para proteger. Ahora, tengo más razones para proteger a la gente especialmente a quienes amo. - dijo Kenshin mientras observaba la silueta de Kaoru haciendo dormir a su hijo. - Si pensamos que la gente es solamente fuerte o solamente débil, habrá total anarquía; sin embargo, si pensamos que cada uno de nosotros tiene debilidades y fortalezas, aprenderemos a valorar la importancia de la fiabilidad. Usamos nuestra fuerza y la compartimos con los demás para compensar sus debilidades. - dijo Kenshin. - Y los demás usan su fuerza para ayudarnos a compensar nuestras propias debilidades. - agregó.

\- Desearía tener esas sabias palabras conmigo ahora. - comentó Soujiro a lo que Kenshin sólo rió entre dientes.

\- Las encontrarás, estoy seguro de eso. - le dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Demo saa Himura-san, si dice que las personas tienen debilidades, esas debilidades serían un obstáculo, serían usadas como ventaja y lo aprovecharían, ¿no es así? - cuestionó Soujiro.

\- Soujiro, la verdadera fuerza no se trata de erradicar las debilidades propias. Es reconocer que está allí y que se puede hacer algo para mejorarla. - respondió Kenshin. - Es por eso que necesitamos que los demás nos ayuden a corregir esas debilidades.

\- ¿Es por eso que usted prometió no matar? - preguntó el ex-Tenken.

\- No cortas un árbol simplemente porque no ha dado frutos. A veces, necesitas saber que los frutos son estacionales. - respondió Kenshin.

* * *

Era verano cuando Soujiro decidió volver a vagabundear (aparte del hecho de que Saito quería que investigara algo). Se había acostumbrado a la vida del dojo Kamiya. Era el niñero ocasional del pequeño Kenji (una tarea que le había gustado), y el compañero de prácticas de Yahiko y Yutaro. A veces, se encargaba de la cocina, lo cual hacía que Kaoru lo envidiara (ya que él cocinaba mucho mejor que ella). La noche antes de su partida, el Kenshingumi (menos Sanosuke quien seguía escondido) le hizo una fiesta de despedida. Incluso Chou fue invitado, ya que se encontraba en Tokio en una misión en ese momento.

Sintió algo pesado en su pecho al dejar el dojo, mientras todos lo despedían, y con Kaoru invitándolo a quedarse con ellos otra vez. ¿Era así como se sentía el tener una familia? ¿Tener un lugar al que pertenecer?

Pronto se encontró de nuevo en camino. A diferencia de la primera vez, su bolsa ahora estaba llena de provisiones (comida y agua. Tae y Tsubame del Akabeko amablemente le prepararon comida para su viaje) que necesitaría para su viaje, además su monedero estaba lleno de dinero (pago anticipado del Lobo de Mibu por consejo de Chou más una pequeña cantidad de Kenshin y Kaoru que él rechazó. Pero la pareja fue persistente, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo).

\- Saa, me pregunto adónde me llevará el camino. - le dijo a la nada mientras se dirigía hacia el sur.

* * *

 **AÑO SIETE**

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes se le había ocurrido regresar a ese lugar.

Soujiro Seta estaba frente a una tumba en un cementerio público. Obviamente, el lugar no había sido visitado por años. Colocando una flor sobre la tumba, Soujiro la miró.

\- Okaasan… - dijo. Las palabras fueron tensas y él sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior, como si convulsionara por dentro. - No te he visitado desde hace un buen tiempo.

Era una cálido día de verano cuando visitó la tumba de su madre. La prostituta que había dado a luz a un niño bastardo, que era él. Trató de evocar recuerdos de su madre pero su mente estaba en blanco. Se inclinó como señal de respeto y luego se marchó. No sabía adónde lo estaban llevando sus pies.

Pronto, el cielo soleado fue cubierto por nubes negras mientras Soujiro seguía un camino que sabía que se había incrustado en su memoria. Cuando niño, siempre hacía ese camino mientras cargaba sacos de arroz hacia el granero que también le hacía las veces de hogar antes de unirse a Shishio. El agua empezó a golpear su rostro, fue una gota tras otra hasta que comenzó a derramarse con fuerza. Ironía de ironías; el día en que mató a sus familiares y se fue, estaba lloviendo y ahora que había vuelto, la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

No le importó estarse empapando mientras caminaba por el viejo patio que solía tener una gran cantidad de plantas. Ahora estaba desolado. La que alguna vez fue la extravagante casa donde sus parientes muertos solían vivir ahora estaba abandonada y cayéndose a pedazos. Soujiro ya no sonreía mientras caminaba por un pequeño sendero hasta el granero. Allí fue donde escondió a Shishio Makoto, el lugar donde Shishio le perdonó la vida, el lugar que llamaba hogar. Se detuvo frente al edificio en ruinas, con sus emociones fuera de control ya que empezó a chillar y a gritar.

\- ¡NUNCA QUISE MATARLOS! - gritó. - Sólo quería vivir mi vida. ¿Por qué no me dejaron ser? Lo único que quería era ser amado y aceptado. No quería su dinero, sólo quería ser abrazado, que supieran que existía. - No sabía a quién le estaba dirigiendo esas palabras. ¿A su madre muerta? ¿A su padre quien lo abandonó? ¿A sus parientes que lo trataron peor que a una basura? ¿O a Shishio Makoto, quien le enseñó que la única manera de sobrevivir era siendo fuerte, y que para ser fuerte había que matar?

\- Nunca quise nada en mi vida. - cayó de rodillas mientras sollozaba. ¿Era ésta la sensación a la que llamaban soledad? ¿Amargura? - ¿Acaso no se me puede amar? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer en este mundo donde no se me puede amar? - dijo entre sollozos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, de rodillas y llorando. No era propio del ex-Tenken quebrarse.

Pero de nuevo, ya no era un despiadado asesino. ¿Quién era ahora? No tenía ni idea. Esta vez, ya no podía negar el hecho que había estado evitando toda su vida.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

Cansado.

Se sintió agotado después de llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había llorado? No le importaba. Fue allí que notó que aunque seguía lloviendo, pero ya no sentía el agua fría, y elevando la vista, vio un paraguas. Alguien la estaba sosteniendo, y así, fijó su mirada ante él.

Y ante él, estaba una joven mujer con una larga trenza negra. La trenza descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Usaba algo parecido a un kimono con un obi rosado atado con un gran moño por detrás y con lo que parecía una hakama cortada pocos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Sus ojos color esmeralda lo estaban mirando con amabilidad. Sin embargo, desde el fondo de su mente, sabía que conocía a la joven de algún lugar.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a penetrar a través de las nubes oscuras y pronto, dejó de llover mientras las nubes daban lugar a un cielo color rojo anaranjado, la puesta del sol arrojaba un brillo glorioso a las ruinas que los rodeaban.

\- ¡Maa, al fin dejó de llover! Ya estaban lloviendo gatos y perros, ¿sabes? - dijo ella alegremente mientras miraba al cielo y cerraba el paraguas. Y de repente él recordó, esa voz cantarina y gentil, la recordaba. La escuchó una vez, pero contenía más agallas y rabia cuando alentaba a Himura.

La joven mujer ante él era la kunoichi que estaba con Himura y Saito durante su primera pelea con Himura en la Villa Shigetsu.

\- ¿Araa, no es usted la kunoichi que estaba con Himura-san en la Villa Shigetsu? - dijo. La mujer lo miró. Sus ojos contenían una luz alegre y cálida.

\- Oh, ¿así que me recuerdas? - rió ella entre dientes. - Tengo un nombre por si quieres saber. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Saito la llamaba Comadreja. - le dijo él sin rodeos.

\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - lo miró mientras apretaba los dientes. - No debí haber compartido mi paraguas contigo.

\- Gomenasai, no pretendía ofenderla. - dijo Soujiro cortésmente. - No supe su nombre en ese entonces.

\- Makimachi. Makimachi Misao. - dijo ella con una sonrisa. Su enojo ya había desaparecido. - Y tú eres Tenken no Soujiro, ¿estoy en lo cierto? No te reconocí antes porque te recordaba con una sonrisa plantada en tu cara.

\- Ah, ahora soy sólo Soujiro. - dijo él. - Seta Soujiro y es un placer conocerla formalmente.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las escaleras fuera de la casa en ruinas. Misao tuvo la amabilidad de prestarle su toalla al verlo mojado. Soujiro había vuelto a su 'sonriente' expresión de nuevo.

\- A..ano, Makimachi-dono, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? - preguntó Soujiro. Su voz hizo eco de que estaba avergonzado ante la posibilidad de haber sido visto en un momento tan vulnerable.

\- No mucho…un minuto, quizás. - respondió Misao casualmente mientras le alcanzaba una bola de arroz. - Pero escuché tu monólogo y me disculpo por haber espiado. Y por favor, Misao está bien. No hay necesidad de ser formales

Soujiro aceptó gentilmente la bola de arroz. - Ya veo… - fue todo lo que dijo mientras empezaba a mordisquear su comida.

\- Estuve en una misión por este lugar. Saito había pedido ayuda al Oniwabanshuu y como Okashira, me ofrecí para ir. - explicó ella. - Empezó a llover así que me refugié en este lugar. Me sorprendí de verte aquí así me escondí y disminuí mi ki.

\- Parece que Saito está manejando muchos casos. Supongo que recibiré una buena reprimenda de su parte cuando lo vea pronto en Aizu. - comentó Soujiro.

\- Chou mencionó que estabas trabajando con él bajo las órdenes de Saito. - comentó Misao. Soujiro le sonrió. - Chou para en el Aoiya cada vez que está en Kioto. Una vez, incluso llevó a Kamatari quien había vuelto de Inglaterra.

\- Kamatari-san está de agente encubierto en Inglaterra y está investigando sobre el tráfico ilegal de opio allí. - explicó Soujiro. Misao asintió.

\- ¿Por cierto, qué estás haciendo aquí? - Misao preguntó al fin. Él sabía que ella le preguntaría eso. Y debido a que lo vio quebrarse, decidió contarle la verdad.

\- Yo vivía en este lugar antes de unirme a Shishio-san. - respondió.

Silencio.

Misao no sabía qué decir. Había estado en el pueblo por un par de días, y durante su estadía, ese lugar había llamado su atención. Las personas decían que ese lugar estaba encantado desde el día en que la familia entera fue masacrada por un despiadado asesino. El niño que había sobrevivido desapareció y se lo presumía muerto también. ¿Podía ser que el niño del que le hablaron fuera Seta Soujiro?

Soujiro, por otro lado, contemplaba si contarle la historia del lugar. Si lo hacía, significaría revelarle su oscuro y sangriento pasado a la joven a su lado. ¿Estaba preparado para compartir más cosas sobre sí mismo?

\- Sou da ne. Este lugar debe traerte muy malos recuerdos. - dijo simplemente Misao. - Ah, pero no tienes que contarme nada si no te sientes cómodo. - agregó mientras le sonreía. Luego se levantó y se quitó el polvo de su corta hakama. - Creo que deberíamos irnos. El sol se está poniendo. - dijo y le ofreció su mano. Él la miró, sorprendido por el amigable gesto que su antigua enemiga mostraba hacia él.

¿Pero era realmente una enemiga? No…pensó Soujiro que en ese momento, sus antiguos enemigos eran ahora sus más cercanos amigos. Tomó la mano de la chica y se levantó de su lugar.

\- Arigato, Misao-san. - dijo mientras le sonreía sinceramente. Misao no podía explicarlo pero sintió que el ex-Tenken estaba sonriendo de verdad. Se sonrojó un poco al ver finalmente cuán atractivo se había vuelto.

\- ¡Ikimasho! - exclamó ella de manera enérgica mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- Demo ne… - Soujiro empezó a protestar. - Fui tu enemigo. Fui quien invitó a Shinomori-san a unirse al Juppongatana. ¿Estás segura de confiar en mí?

\- ¡Eso fue como hace siete años! - dijo Misao impasible.

\- Demo… - Soujiro estaba por volver a protestar.

\- Me pregunto si es en mí en quien no confías o no confías en ti mismo. - dijo Misao y eso impactó a Soujiro. Ella reanudó su marcha delante de él pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos. - Vamos, necesitarás un lugar donde quedarte.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Misao. Compartían una habitación en la posada donde Misao se hospedaba. El propietario se disculpó por no tener una habitación de más, así que colocó un separador en la habitación entre Misao y Soujiro.

Después de su encuentro con Misao, recibió una nueva misión de Saito. El caso tenía que ver con el que manejaba Misao así que decidieron colaborar. Soujiro se maravilló ante el intelecto que Misao había mostrado mientras trataba de deducir hechos de cualquier información o evidencia que recolectaban. Aunque podía ser impaciente e infantil cuando se ponía ansiosa, Soujiro pensaba que eso sólo hacía incrementar su encanto.

Tampoco era indefensa. Soujiro había notado que Misao era una habilidosa guerrera. Observó su agilidad y precisión, especialmente al lanzar sus tobi kunai. Aunque lastimaba a los chicos malos, jamás les provocaba heridas fatales que pusieran en riesgo sus vidas. Los mandaba a la policía para su debido proceso.

\- La muerte es un escape para los criminales. Deben pagar por sus crímenes. - dijo una vez Misao cuando él le preguntó por qué no mataba cuando estaba más que capacitada para hacerlo.

A pesar de ser una guerrera feroz y una respetable Okashira, Soujiro estaba asombrado por cuán infantil podía ser Misao. Ella se maravillaba con los placeres simples de la vida como contemplar flores silvestres o disfrutar de la vista de las luciérnagas junto al río, cerca de la posada donde estaban parando. Podía ser cautelosa y despreocupada al mismo tiempo. Su sonrisa era radiante, radiante como el sol de la mañana. Ella era un soplo de aire fresco.

Estaba llena de vida.

Y Soujiro recordó la primera vez que había escuchado a Kenji llorar después de salir del vientre de su madre. Recordó la primera vez que lo tomó en brazos, cuando Kaoru le entregó el niño.

\- ¿Qué significa vivir? - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras observaba a Makimachi Misao levantar un dedo para tocar una de las luciérnagas desde la ventana de la habitación que compartían.

Era una cálida noche de verano. Soujiro y Misao estaban escondidos sobre un árbol mientras miraban a un par de matones entrando a un callejón en la zona roja del pueblo. Soujiro notó que Misao estaba mirando a una pareja de la mano mientras pasaban por una calle cerca de la entrada de la zona roja. Sin embargo, en los dos meses que había pasado con ella, por primera vez Soujiro vio una emoción inusual en los ojos de Misao.

Tristeza.

\- ¿Misao-dono, daijobu desu ka? - le preguntó.

\- Nee Sou-kun… - dijo Misao (Sou-kun era su nuevo sobrenombre, cortesía de Misao). - ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué se siente amar y ser amado? - preguntó, cosa que le tomó al chico por sorpresa. Él podía entender que la pregunta viniera de alguien como él, pero que viniera de la vibrante mujer que era Misao, simplemente no lo entendía.

\- Sí. - respondió con honestidad. - Permanecí con Himura-san y Kaoru-dono durante el invierno y la primavera hace tres años. Cada vez que los miraba, notaba gentileza y una luz cálida en sus ojos. No soy un experto en sentimientos, pero siempre me preguntaba qué sería esa luz. Tal vez es lo que la gente llama amor. - explicó Soujiro.

\- Ah, Himura y Kaoru son un par de afortunados. - dijo ella y Soujiro notó un tono de amargura en su voz. Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, sintió el repentino cambio del ki de Misao. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo, vio que los matones que estaban vigilando empezaban a causar disturbios en la zona roja.

\- Sou-kun. - dijo Misao mientras asentía a Soujiro. Soujiro le sonrió y desapareció. Misao siguió su ejemplo al saltar del árbol a uno de los techos. Sus kunai ya estaban en sus manos.

La pelea terminó en cuestión de segundos. Soujiro usó su Shukuchi para derribar a los matones mientras Misao con sus tobi kunai los fijaba a la pared. Los entregaron a la policía y pronto, volvían a su habitación compartida.

\- Misao-san. - la llamó Soujiro. Misao iba delante de él. Misao se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Soujiro. - Me gustaría mostrarte algo. - le dijo mientras le sonreía gentilmente. Esta vez, fue su turno de ofrecer la mano. Misao la miró y con una sonrisa, la tomó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían caminado hasta que se detuvieron. Soujiro apartó las hojas que estaban bloqueando su vista y reveló una visión impresionante. Misao lo siguió y se maravilló al ver una cascada.

\- Cuando era niño, solía venir aquí para evitar que mis parientes me pegaran. - dijo Soujiro. - Encontré este lugar por accidente y lo convertí en mi escondite. Cuando me golpeaban, venía aquí y me tomaba un baño deseando que el agua limpiara el dolor y los moretones de mi cuerpo. - dijo Soujiro con expresión amable en sus ojos. - Cuando estaba aquí, siempre miraba al cielo, y le pedía a quien estuviera escuchando allí arriba que me diera a una persona que pudiera amarme.

\- Qué criatura egoísta debo ser. - dijo Misao al sentarse sobre unas rocas. - Y yo que hace un rato hablaba de la noción romántica del amor y sin embargo, tu necesidad de amor es más grande que la mía. - agregó mientras Soujiro la miraba. - Podría haber estado en un orfanato, pero Aoshi-sama y el resto del Oniwabanshuu fueron una familia para mí. Me amaron, me cuidaron y me educaron. Tenía como un grupo de padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas en el Oniwabanshuu. En cambio tú, tuviste familia de sangre que no te trató como a un igual. Tu necesidad de amor es más grande que de la que yo estaba hablando.

\- Era el hijo de una prostituta, un bastardo como la gente decía, era tratado como a un esclavo y me golpeaban como si mi vida no valiera nada. Shishio-san me enseñó a sobrevivir. Una noche, ellos se enteraron de que estaba escondiendo a Shishio-san y la codicia los cegó. Yo quería proteger a Shishio-san pero resultaba que mis parientes querían matarme sólo por la recompensa que ofrecían por la captura de Shishio-san. Yo sólo quería vivir y temí por mi propia vida. Terminé matándolos esa fatídica noche y después de eso, Shishio-san me tomó como su aprendiz. En realidad no quería matarlos, sólo quería que me amaran. - dijo. No sabía qué lo llevaba a querer compartir eso con ella.

Misao no pudo ver la emoción en los ojos de Soujiro. Se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada, se aproximó a Soujiro y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Los ojos de Soujiro se abrieron de la sorpresa. Por segunda vez en su vida, alguien lo abrazaba.

\- Sou-kun, no seremos parientes de sangre pero espero que nos veas como tus amigos y familia. Aprecio que me hayas contado esto. - susurró Misao en su oído. - Gracias por confiarme tu historia. - agregó.

Y por primera vez en su vida, rodeó a Misao con sus brazos mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro de ella. La aferró a él a su vez que cerraba los ojos para sentir la calidez de ella, que calmaba su alma.

Soujiro Seta finalmente había aprendido a abrazar a otra persona.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando despertó, el sol resplandecía fuerte desde la ventana. Miró a su lado y vio que el futón de Misao ya había sido doblado cuidadosamente. El separador entre ellos había sido puesto en una esquina de la habitación.

Anoche, regresaron a la posada tomados de la mano. No se dirigieron palabra alguna pero sin embargo, se entendían el uno al otro. Mientras se cambiaban las ropas por yukatas de dormir, se desearon las buenas noches. Él se quedó dormido de inmediato. No era de dormir fácilmente pero de alguna manera, sintió paz luego de la conversación en la cascada.

Se levantó de su futón y miró su mano, aquella que sostuvo la de Misao. Aún podía sentir consigo su calidez y suavidad… perdido en sus ensoñaciones, no notó que el shoji se había deslizado.

\- Al fin el dormilón se despertó. - bromeó Misao.

\- Araaa Misao-san, buenos días. - saludó Soujiro.

\- Buenos días, - le devolvió el saludo, - Saito está abajo. Quiere hablar con nosotros. - agregó Misao.

\- Yare-yare… - murmuró Soujiro.

Saito les informó que su misión estaba completa. Misao le había enviado un mensaje sobre el paradero del grupo que estaban investigando y que la redada fue llevada a cabo sin problemas.

Soujiro no estaba muy complacido de escuchar que su misión había terminado.

Significaría separar sus caminos.

\- Shinomori está en Okinawa investigando un puerto conectado con el incidente de Yukishiro. - les informó Saito.

\- Ah, bien, esperaré por su reporte en Kioto. - dijo Misao. El Lobo de Mibu sonrió.

\- Estaba esperando que lo siguieras. Parece que te diste por vencida con el cubo de hielo. - dijo Saito tímidamente.

\- Nada se te escapa, Saito. - le regañó Misao. - Ya que admitiste haber metido las narices en nuestro asunto personal, Aoshi-sama me dijo que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran platónicos.

\- No me interesa tu vida amorosa, Comadreja. - declaró Saito con tono despreocupado. - Buen trabajo a ambos. - dijo mientras salía del restaurant de la posada.

Misao se volvió a Soujiro y suspiró. Si su misión había terminado, tendrían que separarse. Misao no quería dejar a Soujiro, quien se había vuelto muy cercano a ella. ¡Tuvieron un gran avance en cuanto a su amistad la noche anterior! Soujiro percibió que Misao se estaba deprimiendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Misao le dijo:

\- Sou-kun, ¿te gustaría pasar el día juntos?

* * *

Soujiro Seta y Misao Makimachi se pasaron el día caminando por el pueblo. Descubrieron un punto en común, ambos amaban comer. No sabían adónde sus pies los estaban llevando, sólo merodearon por el pueblo, charlando y riendo como los jóvenes adultos que eran. Cuando el sol se puso y las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en el horizonte, vieron a la gente yendo hacia un templo cercano. Curiosos, preguntaron qué sucedía y les informaron que había un festival. Antes de que Soujiro pudiera agradecer por el dato, Misao lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el templo.

Ésa fue una nueva experiencia para Soujiro, ir a festivales. Cuando estaba con Shishio, había visto los festivales desde algún árbol, escondido de toda la gente que disfrutaba del evento. Ahora, ya no era un espectador, sino que estaba en el festival, probando los juegos y la comida. Misao le regaló una máscara de gato que lo sorprendió. Miró la máscara y luego a la joven mujer que se la había obsequiado.

Soujiro Seta se sintió liviano. Liviano como una pluma.

Aceleró el paso y se dirigió hacia Misao, lo que sorprendió a la mujer. Soujiro tomó su mano y pasearon juntos por el festival. Pronto, el cielo se iluminó con fuegos artificiales de distintos tamaños y colores. Soujiro contemplaba asombrado sin saber que Misao lo estaba mirando con expresión divertida.

\- Tengo el corazón roto. - dijo Misao mientras regresaban a la posada. - Una noche, me emborraché y empecé a decirle todo lo que sentía a Aoshi-sama. Le dije que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo. Estaba borracha, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que me dijo. Me dijo que no me amaba de la misma manera. Me veía más como a la hermanita a la que había criado. Y era verdad, él me había criado. Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo eso. Toda mi vida, toda mi vida, amarlo era todo lo que había conocido y ser amada de la misma manera era todo lo que había deseado. Pero ya ves, la vida no está siempre llena de mariposas y arco iris. - continuó Misao. Soujiro percibió el tono sombrío de su voz.

\- Maaa, kinishenaide kudasai. - comentó Misao mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas y trataba de animarse. - Eso es cosa del pasado. No puedo dejar que mi pasado me persiga siempre o de lo contrario no podré salir adelante.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Soujiro. Sus ojos estaban escondidos bajo su flequillo. - ¿Por qué dices que el pasado es pasado; que es cosa del pasado?

A Misao la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Miró al cielo y respondió - Porque ya pasó. Ya no hay nada que hacer para cambiar lo que sucedió ayer, ¿ne? Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir dando lo mejor y no volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. - Misao miró a Soujiro. - Tú has viajado mucho, seguramente debiste aprender algo de tus experiencias - dijo Misao de manera retórica. Luego procedió a caminar, dejando atrás a Soujiro quien e había quedado paralizado en su sitio.

Salir adelante.

Seguir dando lo mejor.

Evitar cometer los errores del pasado.

¿Fue eso lo que Himura hizo cuando se expiaba durante su vagabundeo? ¿Fue porque Himura ya no podía devolver las vidas que había tomado, y por lo tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer era proteger a los demás? Quería paz pero sabía que los métodos que había usado para lograr esa paz les había costado la vida a muchos.

\- ¡Misao-san! - la llamó Soujiro. Misao se detuvo y observó a Soujiro.

\- ¿Nani? - preguntó.

\- ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Te has arrepentido de algo? - le preguntó. No estaba sonriendo al hacer la pregunta, en cambio, miraba intensamente a Misao, esperando a que le respondiera.

\- Me arrepiento de cosas en mi vida. - respondió Misao. - Pero no sirve de nada entretenerse con el hubiera. Si lo hiciera, me perdería el presente. - rió después - Pero confesarme a Aoshi-sama es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento. - y reanudó su marcha.

Vivir el presente.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, reflexionó Soujiro. Miró al cielo estrellado, y se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía.

Al día siguiente, Soujiro y Misao se despidieron. Misao regresaría a Kioto mientras que Soujiro reanudaría su vagabundeo. No pudo expresar lo que había sentido al ver a Misao tomar el camino a Kioto. Sintió que algo en su interior se había roto. Extrañaría la compañía de la valiente kunoichi. Contempló otra vez la mano que había tomado la de la chica las noches anteriores. Antes, sólo cargaba barriles y sacos de arroz, luego cuchillos y espadas. Ahora su mano había sostenido algo mucho más pesado que las cargas que llevaba antes, pero definitivamente más cálidas que las frías cuchillas de acero.

Sostuvo a un niño.

Sostuvo la mano de otro ser humano.

Sostuvo vida con sus manos.

* * *

 **AÑO NUEVE**

\- ¡Soujiro-ojisan! - un niño pelirrojo salió corriendo del dojo y se tiró encima del hombre parado frente a la entrada del dojo Kamiya.

\- ¡Uwaaa, Kenji-chan, sí que has crecido! - dijo Soujiro mientras se agachaba y levantaba al niño. - Aunque es gracioso que aún me recuerdes. Eras muy pequeño cuando me fui.

\- Okaerinasai, Soujiro-kun. - lo saludó un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos color ámbar.

\- ¡Himura-san konnichiwa! Gomenasai por haber venido sin avisar. - Soujiro se inclinó. Kenji empezó a tirar de su cabello.

\- Parece que alguien necesita un corte de cabello. - saludó Kaoru al llegar junto a su marido. - Okaerinasai, Soujiro-kun. Sabes que eres bienvenido en el dojo Kamiya. - le dijo cálidamente.

\- Ah, arigato. Gomenasai si tengo que abusar nuevamente de su hospitalidad.

\- ¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado! - le reprendió Kaoru. - Si prometes lavar los platos y cuidar a Kenji cuando estemos ocupados, te perdonamos.

Se instaló en la antigua habitación de Yahiko. Resultaba que, Yahiko se había mudado cerca del Akabeko para estar cerca de su 'querida Tsubame-chan'. Esa noche, el Kenshingumi organizó una fiesta de bienvenida para Soujiro. Tae y Tsubame llevaron comida del Akabeko y Gensai-sensei llevó sake. Intercambiaron historias y las risas se hicieron eco en el dojo.

Soujiro observó a la gente que lo rodeaba. Antiguos enemigos que ahora eran amigos…amigos que fueron más que amigos para él.

¿Era así como se sentía tener un lugar al que pertenecer?

¿Eran éstos el amor y la aceptación que estaba buscando?

\- ¡Oi Seta no te quedes mirando! - le reprendió Yahiko mientras le ofrecía una botella de sake. - Bebe, hombre. Si Sano estuviera aquí ya te hubiera forzado a beber.

\- Maa en realidad no bebo, Yahiko-san. - dijo Soujiro pero la botella de sake le fue lanzada. Todo el mundo lo alentó y no tuvo más opción.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Resaca fue lo que Kenshin le dijo que tenía mientras le llevaba té y sopa caliente.

* * *

A medida que los días pasaban, Soujiro volvía a la vieja rutina que había tenido en el dojo Kamiya años atrás. Generalmente ayudaba a Gensai-sensei en su clínica haciendo recados para el anciano doctor. Y él le pagaba por sus servicios. Como siempre estaba sonriendo, los niños se sentían atraídos por él y Gensai-sensei vio eso. Cada vez que los niños iban a la clínica y temían los procedimientos que les harían, Seta Soujiro estaba con ellos. Él los animaba jugando con ellos o envalentonándolos diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Gensai-sensei reflexionó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que este joven sonriente a su lado, acurrucando a un niño pequeño en su clínica, había sido la mano derecha de Shishio Makoto? Pero de nuevo, pensó en Himura Kenshin. Él era el antiguo Hitokiri Battousai.

Gensai-sensei rió para sí. No se puede juzgar al libro por su portada.

Soujiro se maravillaba con los grandes ojos de los niños, que transmitían mucha luz y calidez. Trabajar con Gensai-sensei demostró ser una ventaja para el ex-Tenken. Era naturalmente curioso y a los niños les atraía su rostro sonriente. Se convirtió en el compañero de juegos de los niños que esperaban a los adultos que tenían sus citas con el médico. A veces, cuando un niño temía su cita con el doctor, se unía a Gensai-sensei en su oficina y alentaba al niño. Era recompensado con una sonrisa o una cálida risa la mayoría de las veces.

Se sentía acogedor. No podía explicarlo pero se sentía lleno de algo cálido que a veces, se desbordaba y lo mareaba.

* * *

Y así, después de nueve años de vagabundeo, Seta Soujiro finalmente atestiguó otra muerte. Un anciano fue apresurado a la oficina de Gensai-sensei. Estaba muy enfermo. Y tenía nietos. Ellos lloraban mientras se agarraban del gi de Soujiro. Y él estaba sin palabras. Sostuvo a los niños en sus brazos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para confortarlos. El hombre luchaba por respirar mientras intentaba decirles a sus nietos que siguieran sonriendo y pronto, los ojos del anciano se cerraron y nunca más se abrieron.

Lo que impactó a Soujiro Seta fue que el hombre murió pacíficamente. Lucía en paz.

\- El hombre vivió una vida plena. - dijo Kenshin mientras bebían té en el porche esa tarde.

\- Pero murió. - Respondió Soujiro. - ¿Qué significa vivir si vamos a morir con el tiempo?

\- Soujiro, ¿qué notaste que tenía el anciano antes de morir?

Soujiro miró sus manos. Con ellas sostuvo a los nietos del hombre.

\- Mientras esos niños vivan, los recuerdos del anciano también vivirán. - dijo Kenshin mientras sorbía su té.

* * *

¿Qué significa vivir?

Vivir es seguir dando lo mejor.

Ser independiente y al mismo tiempo dependiente de las personas.

Salir adelante y aprender de los errores del pasado.

Hacer recuerdos que perdurarán incluso cuando la luz de la vida se extinga.

Sin embargo, Soujiro Seta sentía que tenía las respuestas que necesitaba pero aún les faltaba una pieza. Cuando despertó una mañana, dos semanas después de la muerte presenciada, Soujiro sintió que estaba viendo el mundo desde otra perspectiva. La alegre voz de Kenji Himura lo despertó, estaba jugando con su padre. Sonrió ante lo que veía. Se preguntó si llegaría a experimentar la alegría que ahora tenía el antiguo Battousai.

\- Maaa, no sabía que también estabas aquí. - Soujiro captó una voz muy familiar. Una voz cuyo recuerdo seguía vívido en su mente. La voz que hacía palpitar su corazón. Mirando al lugar de donde provino el sonido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su antigua enemiga, ahora camarada y amiga.

\- Misao-san… - dijo en voz baja.

\- Nos encontramos de nuevo, Sou-kun. - saludó Misao alegremente. Usaba un kimono de verano color verde claro que hacía brillar sus ojos esmeralda.

No sabía qué fuerza lo había empujado a hacer lo que hizo, pero envolvió a la kunoichi en un abrazo. Misao estaba extremadamente sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo.

Durante el desayuno, Misao le dijo que estaría en el dojo por dos semanas. Tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse. Le había escrito a Kaoru sobre eso y Kaoru quedó más que feliz de tenerla con ellos.

\- ¡Además, extrañaba a esta pequeña llamarada! - dijo mientras recogía a Kenji quien cómodamente se acomodó en el regazo de Misao. Soujiro la vio con una luz diferente mientras ella sostenía a Kenji.

\- ¡Kenji extrañó a Mi-neechan! - chilló el niño.

\- Espero que Yahiko no te esté enseñando cosas raras. - dijo Misao mientras le hacía cosquillas.

\- Ah, cuando Soujiro-kun no está ayudando a Gensai-sensei, él cuida a Kenji por nosotros. - mencionó Kaoru. - Maaa, Gensai-sensei está contemplando abrir una guardería, ya que Soujiro-kun es bueno con los niños. - agregó Kaoru. Misao miró a Soujiro y le sonrió.

\- Supongo que los niños se sienten atraídos por tu tonta sonrisa. - bromeó Misao.

\- Supongo que sí.

Y justamente en ese momento, voces de niños fueron oídos fuera del dojo Kamiya. Los niños estaban buscando a su compañero de juegos, "Sou-niichan" como llamaban al ex-Tenken. En aquel grupo de niños, estaban los nietos del fallecido anciano, ansiosos por estar con Soujiro.

\- ¡A jugar, jugar, jugar! - la voz de Kenji se confundió con la risa de Misao.

\- Creo que esta pequeña llamarada también quiere jugar. - rió Misao.

\- Ah, Misao-san, ¿por qué no llevas a Kenji contigo y te unes a Soujiro-kun y a los niños afuera? - sugirió Kenshin. Miraba a Soujiro con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Kaoru estaba sonriendo también.

\- Ah, suena a un buen plan. - dijo Misao mientras levantaba a Kenji de su regazo y se incorporaba. Soujiro se excusó y siguió a Misao.

Y los dos jóvenes se pasaron la mañana jugando con los niños del vecindario donde el dojo Kamiya estaba ubicado. Kenji también parecía divertirse mucho. Los niños se sentían cómodos alrededor de Misao y les había gustado mucho la kunoichi. Soujiro la observaba mientras corría persiguiendo a los niños como si fuera uno de ellos.

Cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto, señal de que se acercaba el mediodía, Soujiro y Misao llevaron a los niños de vuelta a sus casas. Los padres se sentían agradecidos. Kenji estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Soujiro mientras iban de casa en casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los dos nietos del fallecido hombre, los padres de los niños les agradecieron mientras los niños abrazaban al ex-Tenken.

\- Ah, Soujiro-san, - dijo la madre. - Tienes una novia encantadora.

Y el comentario hizo que Misao y Soujiro se sonrojaran.

* * *

Las dos semanas de Misao en el dojo Kamiya pasaban volando. Soujiro se divertía mucho pasando tiempo con Misao a quien no había visto en dos años. Cuando el sol se ponía, a menudo salían a caminar y a hablar de cualquier cosa. Cuando Misao no tenía asuntos que tratar, jugaba con los niños por las mañanas. Cuando Misao llegaba tarde de sus asuntos, Soujiro la esperaba junto al arroyo con una lámpara. Y juntos volvían al dojo.

\- ¡Luciérnagas! - exclamó Misao una noche mientras caminaban a la vera del arroyo hacia el dojo. - Baja la luz, Sou-kun. - pidió Misao.

\- Qué hermosura. - dijo Soujiro en voz baja. Misao asintió en acuerdo con él. - Lo que quise decir es que eres hermosa. - explicó Soujiro. Misao lo miró y se ruborizó.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - rió Misao.

No sabía qué le poseía esa noche, pero lo repitió. - Para mí, tú eres hermosa.

Misao lo miró con desconcierto. Soujiro rió ante la expresión de la joven ante él.

\- Lástima que te vayas tan pronto. Lo que pasa es que me gusta estar cerca de ti. No sé cómo expresarlo con palabras, pero tú me haces sentir como…

\- ¿Cómo? - apremió Misao.

\- Como si hubiera más en la vida de lo que estuve mirando. - terminó Soujiro.

\- Soujiro-kun… - Misao lo miraba con sus ojos tan cálidos.

\- Misao-san…cuando tengas espacio en tu vida, ¿podrías darme ese lugar? - le pidió Soujiro.

Lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que Soujiro Seta se elevara a niveles impresionantes. Makimachi Misao presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. Luego ella se dirigió al dojo. Soujiro se encontró a sí mismo posando una mano en la mejilla donde había sentido los suaves labios.

* * *

Kenshin se echó a reír cuando le relató sobre su conversación con Misao. Tenía razón al asumir que el joven estaba enamorado. Sólo que el pobre no se daba cuenta.

\- Himura-san, sé que encuentras mi historia divertida demo saa, me gustaría que me pudieras decir qué pasa conmigo. Sigo diciendo cosas extrañas. - dijo Soujiro en tono indefenso.

\- ¿Oro? - dijo Kenshin para luego volver a reír. - Aunque supiera la respuesta, amigo mío, simplemente no te lo podría decir. Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. - dijo Himura mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la habitación que él y Kaoru compartían.

No pudo dormir esa noche, ya que los eventos previos volvieron a su mente. ¿Había pedido un lugar en la vida de Misao? Nunca en su vida había pedido algo, ¿así que por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a ella? Estaba sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol fuera del dojo Kamiya. Mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba la sensación de Misao, quiso aclarar sus pensamientos. Resultaba que había muchas cosas de la vida de las que no se había dado cuenta.

Y entonces ese sentimiento de vacío lo golpeó de nuevo. La sensación de que ya tenía sus respuestas y aun así, le faltaba algo. Pero cuando vio a Misao llegar al dojo Kamiya una semana atrás, sintió que lo tenía casi todo descubierto pero no podía ponerle un nombre.

\- Aishiteru, Tsubame-chan. - escuchó Soujiro. Bajó la vista y vio a Yahiko y a Tsubame caminando, tomados de las manos.

\- Aishiteru, Yahiko-kun. - le dijo Tsubame mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. - ¿Cuándo le diremos a todos que estamos comprometidos? - preguntó Tsubame.

\- ¿Tal vez antes de que la Comadreja se vaya? Conociendo a Kaoru, le hará una fiesta de despedida. Conseguiré que el ex-Tenken beba hasta más no poder. - dijo un orgulloso Yahiko.

Y finalmente se iluminó. Bajó rápidamente del árbol y se encaminó a su habitación. En su camino, vio las siluetas de Kenshin y Kaoru mientras dormían a su niño. Los oyó decir algo.

\- Aishiteru, Kenji-kun. - dijo Kaoru.

\- Aishiteru, watashi no musoku. - dijo Kenshin mientras besaba la frente de su dormido hijo.

Había cosas en la vida de las que otras personas sabían las respuestas pero a veces uno tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Seta Soujiro estaba enamorado.

* * *

Okina y Misao estaban enzarzados en una discusión sobre el nuevo esquema de patrulla del Oniwabanshuu. El gobierno local de Kioto y la policía les habían pedido ayuda manteniendo la paz en la ciudad. Junto con ellos estaba el antiguo Okashira Shinomori Aoshi quien ocasionalmente daba opiniones sobre la estrategia. En medio de la conversación, Omasu abrió el shoji. Eso hizo que Misao perdiera la paciencia.

\- ¡Omasu-san estamos en medio de una reunión! - gritó.

\- Gomenasai pero tienes visita. - se disculpó. - Me dio una impresión saludarlo.

\- Puede esperar. - dijo Misao severamente.

\- ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato? La tensón aquí es fuerte. Necesitamos respirar aire fresco. - sugirió Okina. - Deja entrar al visitante.

Instantes después, Omasu hizo pasar a un hombre vestido con un gi celeste y una hakama azul. Dentro de su gi llevaba una camisa occidental. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gomenasai, le dije a la dama que podía esperar. - dijo cortésmente. Seta Soujiro se inclinó ante ellos.

La quijada de Okina cayó y Aoshi observó al ex-Tenken con cautela. Misao se encontraba en shock.

\- Tenken no Soujiro… - dijo al fin Okina.

\- Ano saa…Ahora soy sólo Seta Soujiro.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión de ver a Soujiro, Misao sonrió alegremente y se lanzó hacia el hombre que estaba parado fuera del shoji. La fuerza de su salto hizo que Soujiro cayera con Misao encima de él.

Los Oniwabanshuu hicieron para Seta Soujiro una gran cena de bienvenida esa noche. Notó lo alocados que eran los Oniwabanshuu comparados con el Kenshingumi de Tokio. Ver a Misao en su hogar, provocó en Soujiro un sentimiento emocionante. Su alegría y risas eran contagiosas (y se preguntó cómo demonios no había afectado a Aoshi.) y se maravilló con eso.

Pronto se encontró a sí mismo con una botella de sake que Okina, Shiro y Kuro le lanzaron. El hecho de que el maestro de Himura Kenshin, Hiko Seijuro, bajara de su montaña para unirse a la fiesta, significaba que no podría rechazar el sake.

\- Mi baka-deshi es un bebedor fuerte. - dijo con orgullo. - Seguramente Makoto Shishio también te entrenó para beber sake. - bromeó.

No sabía cuánto había tomado, pero lo que sí sabía era que, cuando cayó, lo hizo sobre el hombro de Misao, quien le sonrió. No le importaba levantarse con dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que Misao lo cuidaría.

* * *

 **AÑO DIEZ**

 _¿Qué significa vivir?_

De pie frente a la cueva que alguna vez fue el cuartel del Juppongatana, Seta Soujiro dejó un ramo de flores en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos como si estuviera orando y agradeció a su mentor.

\- Si no fuera por usted, no habría experimentado tantas cosas en mi vida. Ahora veo su punto de vista desde otra perspectiva, pero le debo mucho. Tendrá siempre mi gratitud por haberme dado una oportunidad para vivir.

 _Vivir es seguir dando lo mejor._

 _Ser independiente y al mismo tiempo dependiente de las personas._

Le dio la espalda a la cueva y se dirigió hacia Kioto. Sonrió sabiendo que ahora tenía un lugar donde a los demás no les importaba su pasado y lo recibían con los brazos abiertos; personas que no lo trataban como a un esclavo o un bastardo, sino como a un hombre de dignidad y respeto. Ahora tenía un lugar al que llamaba hogar.

 _Salir adelante y aprender de los errores del pasado._

 _Hacer recuerdos que perdurarán incluso cuando la luz de la vida se extinga._

 _Amar y ser amado sin importar el pasado de uno._

\- ¿Sou-kun dónde has estado? - le preguntó Shiro al verlo fuera del Aoiya. Estaba limpiando el frente de la posada.

\- Ah, sólo presentando mis respetos. - respondió alegremente. Shiro asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. - Me alegra que hayas vuelto porque Misao-chan se molestará con nosotros si no te encuentra aquí.

\- ¿Fue al templo a llevarle el té a Aoshi-san? - preguntó. Shiro asintió.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

\- Iré a esperarla en el templo. Arigato Shiro-san.

Después de su audaz entrada al Aoiya, interrumpiendo la reunión de los miembros del Oniwabanshuu, Soujiro encontró su lugar entre sus antiguos enemigos. Mientras Shinomori Aoshi desconfiaba de su presencia, pronto se dio cuenta de que el ex-Tenken no representaba una amenaza y lo dejó quedarse con el resto del Oniwabanshuu. Además, Aoshi vio que Soujiro sentía un afecto especial hacia la actual Okashira.

Y que Misao no era ajena a sus afectos. Él se lo había dicho indirectamente un año atrás y Misao lo había entendido.

Una semana después de llegar al Aoiya, habló con Okina y con Aoshi a solas. Les pidió cortejar formalmente a Misao. Les explicó que no quería intentar nada con ella sin su conocimiento y permiso. Admitió que no tenía experiencia y que no sabía cómo funcionaba un cortejo, pero hizo todo lo posible por pedir su autorización. Eso emocionó a Okina, quien alegremente le dijo que "sí" y se ofreció a ayudarlo. Pero recibió una amenaza de Aoshi de que lo mataría si algo le sucedía a Misao, a lo que Soujiro replicó:

\- Mi vida está en sus manos, Aoshi-san. - Y se inclinó ante ellos.

El noviazgo con Misao fue una experiencia extraña. Lo demás miembros del Oniwabanshuu estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar. Hasta Chou tuvo unas cuantas cosas que decir y Soujiro incluso recibió una carta de Kamatari Houjou del extranjero dándole consejos de amor.

Como siempre, su familia en Tokio (el Kenshingumi) lo apoyaba. A menudo recibía cartas de Kaoru y Kenshin que contenían mensajes de aliento. Una vez, le llegó una carta de Megumi diciéndole que tomara precauciones con el espíritu combativo de la "chica comadreja" pero también le había dicho que su novia era una de las almas más puras que había conocido.

Alma pura. Soujiro no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Un año y medio después de su noviazgo, Soujiro le propuso casamiento a Misao y ella aceptó feliz. Se casaron un día de primavera, bajo el árbol de sakura. Soujiro se maravilló al ver a viejos enemigos convirtiéndose en amigos. Kamatari volvió de su misión en el extranjero sólo para asistir a la boda de Soujiro. Por supuesto, Kaoru y Kamatari recibieron comentarios sarcásticos de su parte sobre controlarse o verse, con lo que Megumi concordó.

Fueron a Karuizawa de luna de miel. Fue un regalo del "Lobo de Mibu" y su esposa. Y fue en su viaje a Karuizawa que Soujiro le había pedido un favor a su flamante esposa.

 _Y aprender a perdonar y a ser perdonado._

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que fue a su pueblo natal . El lugar donde todo comenzó. Soujiro hizo el familiar trecho hasta la casa en ruinas donde solía vivir. Dejó un ramo de lirios blancos sobre el suelo.

\- Todo lo que quería era ser amado. Nunca quise matarlos. Espero que encuentren la paz en el más allá y pido que me perdonen por los crímenes que cometí con ustedes.

Y en ese momento preciso, los restos de las ruinas de la casa donde vivió Soujiro se terminaron de derrumbar. El sol brillaba intensamente y el viento soplaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró a la mujer a su lado. Le estaba sonriendo. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

\- Vamos a casa, Sou-kun. - susurró Misao.

\- Aaa, iremos a casa.

Tomados de la mano, Soujiro Seta y su esposa, Misao Seta se alejaron de la ya totalmente destruida casa.

 **FIN**


End file.
